


Hit It Out Of The Park:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Intros Being Made Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Beaches, Beer, Boys Kissing, Cell Phones, Date Night, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Introduction/Introductions, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Abuse, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nicky DeMarco decided to play matchmaker/“Cupid”, He wants to bring his friends some happiness, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Orville Wilbur Richard “Rick” Wright/Steve McGarrett
Series: Intros Being Made Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543468
Kudos: 7





	Hit It Out Of The Park:

*Summary: Nicky DeMarco decided to play matchmaker/“Cupid”, He wants to bring his friends some happiness, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“Come on, Rick, I mean, It wouldn’t hurt you to make more friends, & have a relationship out of it, He owed me this favor, He is good people, So, Be nice, & don’t scare him off, Got it ?”, Nicky “The Kid” DeMarco, Rick’s Partner, Lounge Singer, & Part Owner of Rick’s New Club.

“Okay, For you, I will try, It’s nice of him to do this for us”, The Former Gunrunner said, as he relaxed, & poured them a drink. It has been awhile, Since, He had a relationship. He doesn’t want to risk his heart, & emotional being to get hurt again. 

Commander Steve McGarrett was on his way to the club, He was glad that Nicky called, He missed him, & it had been awhile, since he last saw him. He **_will make_** sure that everything is going okay with his friend, before he does repairs at the club.

“Stevie !, Great to see you !”, The Elderly Singer exclaimed in happiness, as they hugged. “Nick, Great to see you too”, “Rick Wright, Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett meet Rick Wright”, Nicky said, as he made the introductions. They shook hands, exchanged pleasantries. Then, Rick showed him the problems that the club was having.

The Club Owner watched the former seal, & thought to himself, **Damn, Nicky **_really hit _**out of the park this time **. He made some sandwiches, cause Steve might be hungry after he was done, & it will be lunchtime too. He found himself liking the Five-O Commander a lot too, & it scared him too.

It scared Steve too, After his disastrous relationships from the past, He swore that he wasn’t gonna date again, But, Nicky convinced him to try again. The Hunky Brunette was hoping to try with Rick, If he could get up the courage to ask him.

Steve was wiping the sweat from his brow, as he stopped to take a break. Rick brought him the sandwiches, & a cold glass of lemonade. “Thank you”, He said, as he bit into the sandwich, & took a sip of lemonade, Rick shrugged, & said, “You are helping me big time, The least I could do is feed you”, Steve cleated his throat, & asked him this, deciding to make his move right then, & there.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me ?”, The Former Seal asked hopefully, as he waits for his answer. The Flashy Owner smiles, & said, “I would love to”, Steve smiled bigger at that, They went back to their work, When Steve completed his work, He promised to call with the details of their date.

Steve promised like he would, Their first date was perfect, & it ended with an incredible first kiss, & they had many more dates to follow that one. The Dark-Haired Man saw something that was bothering his lover, when they were relaxing at his house. 

They sat in the chairs by the ocean, & were drinking beers, as they were watching the sun setting behind in the horizon. “What’s wrong, Baby ?, Talk yo me”, Steve encouraged his lover to talk.

Rick filled him in on the gory details of the domestic violence that he had suffered at the hands of his ex-lover. “I just want to have a normal relationship, & forget the past”, He said, as he was getting upset, & emotional. 

“I would never hurt you, You will always be safe with me”, Steve promised right then, & there. Rick kissed him, pouring all of his soul into it, Steve returned it with equal force. They knew if they stick together, they will have wonderful lives, & futures.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
